


Replacement Hero

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Somebody should do it, and Tim can. He needs no other reason.





	Replacement Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for vespa331@livejournal.

It's only temporary. Tim isn't replacing the man; there's probably nobody in the world who could. He's just filling in until he recovers from his injury.

He finds himself well suited to some parts of the job. Much of it involves information gathering, organization, logistics. Funds, materials, resources, even personnel, although always at a remove. Most of the time, he is expected to make sure nobody quite knows how something was done, or that it was done at all.

Besides the technical abilities involved, there's a component of theater in it. Tim can deal with that.

There are other aspects of the job, though, he finds more challenging. Above all, the occasional requirement that he make a certain kind of emotional connection, and give a certain kind of response. Most of the time it's almost ritualized, mere information exchange, but now and then the interaction is of a different kind. One that requires a level of precisely controlled emotional openness -no matter how self-contained might act the persona he is representing- he isn't at all comfortable with.

There are limit situations for which files are laughably insufficient guidelines, for which there's no possible training. Situations that call not only for skill or courage, but for something akin to wisdom.

The consequences of him failing to handle those situations could be disastrous. So far Tim thinks he's holding his own, but he hopes Alfred will recover soon.


End file.
